


All the single ladies

by Leytenator



Series: Ближе [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Они ебались (с)Продолжение фика "Зеркала" https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422658





	All the single ladies

В лучшем номере "Атлантиса" пахло выдохшимся шампанским и европейским прагматизмом: ни то, ни другое Виктор терпеть не мог. Мини-бар оказался таким удручающе маленьким, что вчера вечером они загоняли туда-сюда доставку в номер, хотя Виктор предпочел бы загнать кое-кого еще. На смену игристому пришли напитки покрепче, слова покороче и Юри, с чудовищным — чудовищно соблазнительным — акцентом распевающий эту песню на столе посреди номера.  
На этом приятные воспоминания закончились, и началось утро.  
Утра Виктор терпеть не мог, пожалуй, больше всего на свете — за исключением тех, когда просыпался, уткнувшись носом в чье-то теплое плечо. Ну, или от минета.  
Но сегодняшнее стало исключением в другом смысле: пошарив вслепую по кровати и не обнаружив никого рядом, Виктор решил поспать еще немного, как вдруг услышал звук, который не спутал бы ни с чем даже спросонья.  
Щелчок резинки гулко отозвался в немного гудевшей голове; Виктор уже успел смертельно обидеться, как почти сразу раздался второй, и утро стало куда более томным и многообещающим.  
Виктор изящно выгнул шею, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он невинно спит и совершенно не ожидает никаких вещей, не отличающихся невинностью.  
Резинка щелкнула третий раз, и вот такой подлости он снести не мог.  
Стены номера ужасно унылого цвета, вызывавшего только желание уткнуться лицом в подушку (ну или чей-нибудь пах), кружились перед глазами. Виктор сел на кровати, проморгался, открыл рот для язвительной тирады, но его тут же коварно одолел зевок. А дальше комната перестала вертеться, и желание что-либо говорить бесследно пропало.  
Виктор закрыл рот и пошире открыл глаза.  
Зрелище того определенно стоило.  
— Вам помочь? — любезно осведомился он и оперся на локоть, принимая позу для удобного просмотра.  
— Спасибо, мы уже почти справились, — не менее любезно ответил Крис, стоящий перед покрасневшим Юри на коленях.  
Он бережно поставил узкую аккуратную ступню Юри себе на бедро и неторопливо, явно наслаждаясь процессом, начал натягивать на стройную ногу чулок, не забывая поглаживать большими пальцами светлую кожу над кромкой ажурной резинки.  
Кроме трусов и чулок на обоих ничего не наблюдалось.  
Щелк.  
Юри немного поспешно опустил ногу на пол, и Крис, не забыв послать Виктору самую очаровательную из своих улыбок, завершил художественную инсталляцию остроносыми туфлями на каблуке.  
— Не жмет? — заботливо поинтересовался Виктор, и Юри замотал головой.  
— Я знаю его размер, — успокоил Крис и неторопливо провел ладонью по затянутому в капрон бедру.  
Виктор хотел было заметить, что Крису чулки с туфлями идут гораздо меньше, но, во-первых, это было бы слишком откровенным и циничным враньем. А во-вторых, в этот момент Юри поднял сияющий, немного расфокусированный, жарко плывущий взгляд, и Виктор понял: кроме него никто тут спать пока не ложился.  
Висок заныл, под ложечкой противно засосало.  
— Мы и тебе купили, — радостно сообщил Юри и широко, пьяно улыбнулся.  
— Конечно. Вы же оба прекрасно осведомлены о моем размере.  
Улыбка слегка смазалась.  
— Еще Крис купил мне контактные линзы, потому что очки все время спадали, — промямлил Юри и замолчал.  
Крис откашлялся и поднялся с колен.  
— У вас в России не принято поздравлять с днем рождения заранее, но боюсь, мой милый, я не смогу выбраться к вам на Рождество. Семейный праздник, ты же понимаешь...  
"Кто-то набивает себе цену и напрашивается на приглашение, которое и без того бы получил", — недовольно подумал Виктор.  
— Поэтому Крис хочет сделать тебе подарок сейчас, — перебил Юри. — Ну, и попросил меня помочь.  
— Какой ты хороший, отзывчивый мальчик, Юри, — пропел Виктор. — Всегда помогаешь друзьям.  
— Да, — неожиданно трезвым голосом отрезал тот, и Виктор немыслимым, нечеловеческим усилием воли велел себе заткнуться.  
Тем более смотреть сейчас хотелось куда больше, чем говорить.  
Он сгреб под спину подушки, размял шею и устроился со всем комфортом.  
— Вручайте, — он милостиво махнул рукой, ожидая услышать You can leave your hat on или саундтрек к "Мулен Руж". Может, даже "Виа Гру".  
Первые звуки песни заставили поперхнуться и забыть про комфорт или похмелье. Да что там, вообще про все. Бейонсе выдавала рулады, которые волнами расходились по номеру (о цвете его стен Виктору больше думать не хотелось), и охотно делилась советами мудрой женщины.  
"Если любишь что-то — окольцуй!"  
— Уже, уже, — пробормотал Виктор под нос, никак не вписываясь взглядом в резкие повороты чужих бедер.  
Юри повертел ладонью в такт музыке, повторяя движение из клипа — неужели всю ночь разучивали, сумасшедшие? — быстро чмокнул кольцо и послал Виктору воздушный поцелуй аккурат перед тем, как звонко шлепнуть Криса по заднице.  
Тот рассмеялся и быстро прикусил губу — под туго натянутыми плавками уже был явно заметен стояк. Оба танцора синхронно прогнулись в спине и тряхнули волосами. Виктор тут же подумал: Юри удивительно пошли бы длинные, а вот Крису, наоборот, стоило остричь свои как можно короче — растрепанные мальчишеские вихры уже не шли к щетине и сухим мышцам под загорелой кожей, поблескивавшей сейчас от пота.  
Начал рассуждать как тренер, со смешком подумал он, и подпел в полголоса:  
— Во-о-оу...  
Да уж.  
Музыка закончилась; поздравительный дуэт принялся соревноваться в том, кто отвесит более изящный поклон, а Виктор все смотрел на них, машинально хлопая в ладоши, и пытался понять, что же его так беспокоит. Зрелище было волнующим, пожалуй, даже слишком, словно он не посмотрел предназначенный ему номер, а подглядел в замочную скважину за чем-то очень личным. Это злило и возбуждало одновременно. "Да я ревную", — удивленно отметил Виктор, но так и не решил, кого к кому: его танцорам наконец надоело дурачиться, и они оба одновременно двинулись к кровати. У Юри уже очевидно заплетались ноги, Крис выглядел абсолютно трезвым — да он никогда особенно и не пьянел, — но все равно слегка пошатывался.  
Достаточно, чтобы заметить.  
— Вы потрахались, — наконец озвучил Виктор ставшее очевидным и удовлетворенно откинулся на подушки. Наволочки тут же прилипли к влажной спине — и когда только успел взмокнуть, спрашивается?  
Внутри ворочалось горячее, темное, мерзкое, тянуло щупальца к горлу, поэтому лучшим решением было улыбнуться как можно шире и ласковее. Юри пошел багровым пятнами и замер на месте словно вкопанный, едва не сверзшись с каблуков. Пока он избавлялся от обуви, Крис невозмутимо завершил променад до кровати и присел на край.  
— Бедра гуляют? — он вздохнул и сокрушенно покачал головой.  
— Ага, — кивнул Виктор, закинув руки за голову. — Я же говорил, тебе не стоит заниматься сексом перед выступлениями.  
— Виноват, — Крис примирительно поднял ладони, сдаваясь, и со смешком упал рядом.  
— Сильно натер? — все так же с улыбкой спросил Виктор, и Крис прищурился:  
— Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Пожалуй.  
Юри неловко переминался с ноги на ногу и, кажется, забыл как дышать.  
— Что вы... — прохрипел он, когда Крис забрался на постель и развернулся к Виктору задницей. — Ты обиделся? Прости, пожалуйста.  
— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Виктор, стягивая с Криса плавки. Присвистнул, выдохнул вполголоса: — Во-о-оу.  
Юри смотрел заполошным взглядом из-под взмокшей челки, налипшей на лоб.  
— Юри, тебе понравилось? — повторил Виктор.  
— Да.  
Тот вскинул подбородок и глядел теперь невидящим темным взглядом куда-то мимо, в стенку.  
Виктор вздохнул.  
— Иди сюда. Глупый, я не обижаюсь. Ну, разве на то, что вы не дождались меня.  
Крис рвано выдохнул и прогнулся в пояснице; Виктор неторопливо обвел кончиками пальцев края чулок, щелкнул резинкой — на правом она немного сползла, и розовая полоса ярко выделялась на смуглой коже. Он проигнорировал налившийся член, тронул тяжелую мошонку, полураскрытый припухший вход, надавил на него, придерживая Криса за бедро и наслаждаясь мелкой дрожью мышц под ладонью.  
При мысли о том, что какой-то час назад пальцы Юри впивались в этот крепкий зад, стало совсем жарко. Виктор бы дорого заплатил за то, чтобы увидеть их вдвоем. И им придется дорого заплатить за то, что он не смог это сделать.  
— Дивное, должно быть, зрелище, — проговорил он вполголоса и, наклонившись, лизнул розовую дырку.  
Крис дернулся, застонав в голос, повернул к нему полыхающее лицо и хрипло прошептал:  
— Я хочу...  
— Ничего не имею против, — ответил Виктор, пожалуй, немного торопливо для мстителя, и откинул одеяло.  
Крис передвинулся и прерывисто выдохнул Виктору в пах, потянул прочь белье; круглая задница вертелась перед лицом, и Виктор шлепнул по ней.  
— Юри, у вас же осталась смазка? — поинтересовался он любезно, но удержать спокойное выражение на лице не удалось: Крис взял в рот сразу на всю длину, и пришлось зажмуриться и стиснуть зубы, чтобы не заорать от удовольствия.  
Рядом раздался задушенный всхлип, затем быстрые шаги.  
— Держи, — еле разборчиво пробормотал Юри, и Виктор улыбнулся, взяв себя в руки.  
— Благодарю. Что бы я без тебя делал. Ах, да. Трахал бы Криса.  
Тишина была слишком долгой и прерывалась только сдавленными стонами.  
— Ты все-таки обиделся.  
Скрипнула кровать, Виктор наконец открыл глаза и увидел горящее лицо прямо над собой.  
— Нисколько. Я же сказал...  
— Я понял, — тихо, но уверенно перебил Юри. — Когда мы втроем — мы втроем.  
Он гулко сглотнул слюну, обхватил запястье Виктора и потянул на себя. Кожа под капроном казалась раскаленной.  
— По правде сказать, резинки ужасно натирают... Что я сказал? — возмутился он, когда Виктор закатил глаза и расхохотался; Крис оторвался от своего, безусловно, увлекательного занятия и присоединился к нему.  
— Мой хороший, — он облизнул припухшие яркие губы и покачал головой. Слез с Виктора и в ответ на возмущенный возглас сказал: — Хочу сравнить оба вкуса. Иди ко мне, Юри.  
Виктор никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы лица становились такими багровыми. Отвести глаза было просто невозможно, но все же пришлось: его посетила отличная идея.  
Он приглашающе похлопал по бедру; влажный от слюны член дернулся в такт движению.  
— Присаживайся, здесь тебе будет удобно. Крис уже любезно поработал над смазкой. Да и ты принес свою.  
Такими багровыми.  
Юри выдохнул воздух со свистом, похожим на чайник, тяжело оперся коленом о кровать.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, — прохрипел он и откашлялся. — Своей смазкой я озаботился еще до танца. Крис помог. Мы же хотели сделать тебе подарок. На день рождения.  
Крис хохотал так громко, что Виктору захотелось немедленно вернуть его рот туда, где ему было самое место.  
— Я старый человек, — сказал он с тоской. — Вы доведете меня до инсульта.  
— Но сперва до оргазма, — деловито заметил Крис, отсмеявшись, и потянулся к тумбочке.  
Он достал пачку презервативов и, вытащив один, предусмотрительно положил оставшиеся рядом; порвал зубами упаковку, а потом подмигнул Юри, осторожно обхватил латексное кольцо губами и наделся ртом на член Виктора, раскатывая резинку.  
— Если любишь что-то — окольцуй, — полузадушенно пропел Виктор и медленно выдохнул.  
Через секунду он пожалел об этом, потому что воздух в легких закончился и больше не поступал. Виктор нисколько не сомневался в талантах Криса по части секса и вообще чего угодно; он наверняка растянул Юри со всем старанием, но тот все равно был ошеломляюще узким и тугим.  
Напряженно сводя лопатки, Юри медленно опускался на его член и, судя по совершенно незнакомому сладострастно-хищному выражению Криса, выглядел так, что Виктору точно стоило оценить свой подарок со всех сторон. Он обхватил Юри за плечи и потянул на себя, прижал спиной к груди, жадно заглянул в лицо — пьяное, сумасшедшее. Любимое.  
Юри пришлось раздвинуть ноги шире и встать на цыпочки.  
— Я так долго не выдержу, — прошептал он.  
"Где же твоя хваленая выносливость?" — хотел спросить Виктор, но и сам не был уверен, что продержится еще хоть пять минут. Он вскинул бедра, и Юри жалобно застонал — а потом глухо вскрикнул, когда Крис лизнул головку.  
Взгляд лихорадочно метался сверху вниз; смотреть на закушенную губу Юри было так же сладко, как на полуприкрытые длинными ресницами глаза Криса. Тот не торопился брать в рот; неспешно гладил тонкие щиколотки и широко разведенные бедра Юри, ласкал поджавшуюся мошонку, задевая кончиками пальцев основание викторова члена. Как же не хватало весь год этих пальцев, этих цепких, внимательных, ласковых глаз...  
— Ну пожалуйста, — всхлипнул Юри, дрожа всем телом, и они оба разом опомнились.  
Виктор подхватил его под колени, помогая удержаться, ласково повел губами вдоль шеи, собирая капли пота. Он осторожно качнул бедрами, потом еще раз, еще, жадно ловя вибрацию зарождающихся в горле стонов. Они становились все громче; светловолосая макушка Криса быстро мелькала между бедер Юри, широкие загорелые ладони гладили обтянутые чулками ноги, сталкиваясь с пальцами Виктора.  
Было жарко и неудобно, в этой позе почти не получалось делать широкие, размашистые движения; втроем было слишком тесно, слишком близко. Очень хорошо.  
Юри метался, зажатый между ними, насаживался на член мелкими неглубокими толчками, от которых жар разливался по телу. Ладонь Криса скользнула ниже, крепко обхватила мошонку Виктора, стиснув так, что его подбросило на кровати от дикой смеси боли и похоти.  
Юри качнулся вперед, тяжело оперся на плечи Криса и распахнул рот, хрипло ловя воздух.  
— Не могу... больше... — выдохнул он сбивчиво.  
Крис оторвался от него с видимым трудом, сел и мягко потянул на себя, помогая встать на колени. Член Виктора выскользнул из горячей задницы, его неприятно обожгло прохладным воздухом. Комната кружилась перед глазами, взгляд ошалело цеплялся за мелькающие фрагменты: слипшиеся ресницы, растрепанные светлые пряди, мокрое от пота плечо, прорванный под коленкой сползший чулок, сочащийся смазкой покрасневший вход. Сумасшедшая мозаика, восхитительный калейдоскоп, смотреть на который хотелось бесконечно.  
Крис подул в лицо Юри, зачесал назад мокрые волосы, поцеловал бережно и ласково. Его рука скользнула по белокожей спине, короткие ногти оцарапали поясницу, ладонь легла на ягодицу и оттянула в сторону.  
Виктор моргнул и понял, что Крис смотрит на него поверх плеча Юри, нетерпеливо трогая кончиком языка угол распухших губ.  
— Мы без тебя не справимся, — сказал он тихо и, судя по тому, как протяжно застонал Юри, обхватил его член свободной рукой. — Хотя ты же именинник, тебе решать. Можешь и отдохнуть пока.  
"До инфаркта, — передумал Виктор и подался вперед. — Или до убийства".  
Он придержал презерватив, приставил головку к влажному входу и надавил; Юри на мгновение зажался и тут же расслабился, качнул бедрами навстречу, принимая член до конца. Кружево на чулках кололо кожу.  
— Капроном очень удобно связывать руки, — радостно поделился Виктор пришедшей в голову мыслью и был вознагражден сразу двумя стонами.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и начал наконец двигаться так, как хотелось: трахая размашисто, с оттяжкой, покрывая шею и плечи Юри поцелуями и укусами.  
— Так что, кто из нас лучше на вкус? — выдохнул он в лицо Крису.  
Вместо ответа тот обхватил его затылок и дернул на себя, прижавшись ко рту горячими солеными губами.  
— Вкусно, — прошептал Виктор, отдышавшись, не в силах оторвать взгляд от крисовой ладони, надрачивающей член Юри.  
Он потянулся и накрыл пальцы своими, сжал их и закусил губу: Юри стиснулся вокруг него так сильно, что было почти больно.  
— Еще, — велел Юри, задыхаясь, и Виктор задвигался быстрее и резче, чувствуя, как от напряжения сводит низ живота.  
Юри вздрогнул всем телом и выгнулся, запрокинув голову; сперма брызнула на переплетенные пальцы, Юри хрипло и сбивчиво дышал на ухо, повторяя что-то совершенно нечленораздельное. Виктор стиснул зубы и вышел из него, стянул презерватив, додрачивая себе, и кончил на порозовевшие от шлепков ягодицы. Он перевел дух и вытер с них белесые капли.  
От звука низкого глухого голоса вдоль спины сбежал холодок.  
— Не могу выбрать, — негромко сказал Крис, откинувшийся на спину.  
Он водил по члену медленно, мученически сводя брови; крупная головка, мелькающая в кулаке, была багровой от прилившей крови и влажной.  
— Оба вкусные, — продолжил он. — Наверное, стоит попробовать еще разок...  
Когда Виктор с Юри столкнулись губами на его члене, Крис вцепился в смятые простыни и застонал так, что встало бы даже у покойника.  
Глядя на вылизывающего поджавшуюся мошонку Юри, Виктор машинально облизнулся, стиснул основание члена — так быстро избавлять Криса от мучений они не намеревались, — и подумал: стоит продлить бронь номера еще на сутки. И купить несколько колец диаметром покрупнее.  
Впереди как раз были праздники.


End file.
